


[Podfic] Wrack and Ruin

by were_duck



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Coming Out As Poly, Multi, Polyamory, Punk Band Au, V-style Triad, band au, bitter ex girlfriends, twitter wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: Crossbone is a punk act with a secret. An invitation from her ex to sell out has Max pissed enough to re-evaluate. Shenanigans and twitter wars ensue. A Black Sails punk rock band AU.





	[Podfic] Wrack and Ruin

**Title:** Wrack and Ruin  
**Fandom:** Black Sails   
**Author:** were_duck  
**Reader:** were_duck  
**Pairing:** Max\Anne/Jack, with past Max/Eleanor  
**Rating:** Some makeouts  
**Content Notes:** Characters discuss another character's pregnancy, characters disparage normative heterosexuality  
**Size/Length:** 18 MB | 0:19:08 

[Click to download mp3 from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ja9b8s8mh0p3l7q/PBTwere_duckwrackandruin.mp3)


End file.
